This invention relates, in general, to sewing machines and, in particular to new and useful lateral shifting device associated with the feed mechanism of a sewing machine.
A feed device of this kind is disclosed in German Patent No. 34 31 375. In that arrangement, the drive for the transverse movement of the feed dogs is provided by a step motor mounted on the feed link. Because the step motor is mounted on the feed link, although a very short transmission path is achieved, the weight of the step motor has to be moved concommitantly with the shifting of the feed dog and thus limits sewing speed.